Absorbing Replication
The ability to absorb and replicate anything. Combination of Absorption, Adaptive Replication and Shapeshifting. Advanced version of Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Optimal Sentient System *Ultimate Lifeform Capabilities Users can absorb any material/phenomenon and replicate its properties within themselves. Said properties may then be encoded for later use and potential combinations. This makes a very effective defense, as attacks received not only strengthen users instead of hurting them, but even add to their options. It is also very useful to break restrains, as users can merge through them or simply absorb their way to freedom. Users may briefly fuse with objects and beings to memorize their properties/patterns without damaging them, or assimilate/drain them dry to empower their new abilities or build up their resources. Some users may even use it as a weapon, literally devouring their opponents alive along with their weapons, armors and powers. They can also shape their body's form and properties to match the current situation, shapeshift various tools and weapons based on absorbed data, and even recombine assimilated properties into new and more powerful ones. Advanced users may learn to reverse the process, transferring abilities and various properties to others, and even reconstructing absorbed beings and objects, though both applications directly tap in the user's reserves. Applications (Essential) *Absorption **Information ***Aura Absorption ***DNA Absorption ***Knowledge Absorption ***Power Absorption **Assimilation ***Biological Absorption ***Divine Ingestion ***Mental Assimilation ***Technological Assimilation **Ethereal ***Divine Siphoning ***Life-Force Absorption ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Psychic Energy Absorption **Inanimate ***Energy Absorption ***Matter Absorption ***Space-Time Absorption ***Reality Consumption **Supportive ***Assimilation Shield ***Dimensional Storage ***Absorption Resilience ***Matter/Energy Conversion *Adaptive Replication **Ability Tier Activation **Hybrid Physiology **Elemental Recomposition **Power Mixture *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Combat **Supernatural Regeneration **Powers Via Object/Weapon **Multi-Shapeshifting *Gestalt Form **Matter/Mind Melding **Scanning/Indexing **Soul Infusion **Remaking Applications (Contextual) Combat: *Size/Density Manipulation (limited by the volume/mass accumulated) **Mass Manipulation (via intake, shunting, conversion, or transferal of extra mass) **Self-Power Augmentation (convert resources into power boosts) *Kinetic Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate kinetic energy) **Absolute Condition (boost condition via kinetic energy) **Invulnerability (prevent damage via kinetic absorption) *Bullet Projection (project bullets directly from the body) **Targeting (bullet guiding via kinetic adjustments) **Transmutation (rewrite targets body structure) *Tendril Generation/Blade Shifting (generate/manipulate tendrils/blades) **Cutting/Impale (cut/pierce through anything via edge absorption) **Healing Factor Nullification (nullify healing via edge transmuting) *Elemental Manipulation (absorb and manipulate various elements) **Absorbing Regeneration (draw in surrounding elements to become whole) **Elemental Attacks (generate/project elemental energies) **Elemental Infusion (empower weapons with various elements) *Defunct Physiology (users have no structural weakness) **Reforming (nullify damage by remodeling the body) **Self-Sustenance (doesn't require nutrients or rest) **Absolute Stamina (always operate at peak efficiency) Constructive: *Hyper Mind (process unlimited amounts of absorbed information) **Encyclopedic Knowledge (encode any data from any source) **Enhanced Intelligence (exponential intellectual capabilities) *Life Mastery (implant a piece of the user, granting complete control) **Gene-Splicing (create new genetic templates via recombination) **Life Creation (generate new life forms based on absorbed data) *Consciousness Transferal (absorbing/implanting minds) **Mental Mimicry (absorbing/replicating thoughts) **Personality Alteration (shifting mental factors) *Recreation (limited to assimilated/memorized objects/entities) **Fusionism (recombine properties/patterns into new ones) **Technomagic (merge magical and technological properties) *Enhanced Crafting (create any object by recombining absorbed data) **Weaponry Refinement (magnify properties by infusing resources) **Supernatural Properties Manipulation (switch/upgrade/recombine) Environment: *Domination (through merging and leaving oneself within surroundings) **Possessive Teleportation (taking control after previous merging) **Unity (by branching out and assimilating all concepts and abstracts) *Elemental Constructs (semi-independent data-based constructs) **Army Manipulation (convert landscapes into massive armies) **Elemental Cloning (convert materials into additional bodies) *Tech/Data Manipulation (fusing with technological or info wave devices) **Technomorphism (take on absorbed technological properties) **Technological Constructs (reconstruct absorbed technologies) *Solid Merging (fusing with and spreading into the environment) **Environmental Manipulation (taking control and reshaping it) **Urban Manipulation (taking control of artificial environments) Physiology: *Imperceptibility (undetectable via perfect environmental merging) **Ultimate Intangibility (phase through obstacles by merging with them) *Cosmic Energy Absorption (absorb and manipulate cosmic phenomena) **Cosmic Energy Physiology (take on cosmic forms via replication) *Digital Form (emulate video and steam signals becoming a living wavelength) **Mathematics Physiology (digitized form is composed of ever changing formula) *Emotional Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate emotional energy) **Emotional Attuned Physiology (take on emotional forms via replication) *Space-Time Absorption (spread into and assimilate the space-time continuum) **Dimensional Entity Physiology (merge with the space-time continuum, existing without body) Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense * Absolute Thievery * Fictional Mimicry * Gestalt Form * Omnifarious *Omnireplication * Shapeshifting Combat * Singularity Limitations *Absorption may have limited speed/range/storage. *Shapeshifting is limited by the mass/energy stored. *Transfer/reconstruction drain the user's resources. Known Users *Zeruel the 10th Angel (Rebuild of Evangelion 2.22 - You Can (Not) Advance) *Absorbing Man (Marvel) *David Banner (Hulk 2003) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10) *Osmosians (Ben 10) *The Maumet (Beyonders: Chasing the Prophecy) *Jenova (Final Fantasy VII) *Kaguya (Inuyasha) *X (Metroid Fusion) *Gorea (Metroid Prime Hunters) *Metroid Prime/Dark Samus (Metroid Prime) *Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Kirby (Kirby) *Chaos (Sora No Otoshimono) Gallery (Absorption)